Growing Up
by elsiecarson
Summary: Based on the movie. When Eliza comes back to the house how does she deal with her changing relationship with Henry? Henry panics initially and Colonel Pickering is no help at all.
1. Can I Have My Ring Back?

**Eliza retrieves Henry's slippers and places them in front of him and then stands in front of the mirror and pulls the hat pin out of her hat before sitting daintily on the sofa. Mrs Pearce soon brings the tea tray in.**

** "Eliza, are you sure you'll be happy here after everything that's happened between us?" Henry asks when he finally gets up his courage.**

** "I couldn't be happy anywhere else." Eliza says as she sips her tea and they wait for Colonel Pickering. What she says is full of insinuations about the relationship she wants with him and the one she hopes he wants too.**

** Colonel Pickering enters the room and instantly the world is as it should be, almost, but he can feel a tension in the room that has never been there before. He smiles and instantly knows what's going on between Eliza and Higgins. He knows that Henry's feelings have been getting the better of him, especially when he discovered that Eliza left. Colonel Pickering decides to question his friend a little later when Eliza isn't around.**

** "Pickering do we have plans for tomorrow?" Henry asks furrowing his brow in thought.**

** "There's just the party at your mother's tomorrow night." Pickering says as he helps himself to a custard tart.**

** "I forgot about that. You will come with us to the party won't you, Eliza?" Henry asks with anticipation in his eyes. It's only a party with Eliza in attendance.**

** "Gladly. Your mother asked me independent of you and Colonel Pickering, but I'll be happy to come with you. Your mother is delightful." Eliza says looking directly at Henry and hardly noticing Colonel Pickering.**

** "Mother will be thrilled. She likes you very much, Eliza. She seems to think you're a good influence on me. I happen to think she's right. I couldn't do without you, Eliza. I was completely muddled today. I didn't know what to do with myself and I couldn't find a thing. At least promise me if you leave again you'll leave me a note telling me where everything is." Henry says sounding lonely already.**

** "I'm not going to promise that because I'm not going anywhere. Where's the ring you bought me in Brighton?" Eliza asks tears shining in her eyes.**

** "I found it on the mantelpiece this morning and I slipped it into my pocket." Henry says fingering the tiny ring in his pocket. This feels like a much bigger moment than it should be.**

** "May I have it back?" Eliza asks as she kneels next to Henry's chair. This is her way of saying she's sorry. She could never really tell him she's sorry. It's not in her nature and Henry would never apologize either.**

** "Of course. It was made to fit you. No one else can wear this ring but you." Henry says as he slips the ring back on Eliza's finger. Colonel Pickering almost feels as if he is intruding on a special moment. The atmosphere in the house has definitely changed.**


	2. Fess Up Higgins

"**I'm going to go upstairs and unpack. I'll see you two gentlemen at dinner." Eliza says as she rises gracefully.**

** This gives Colonel Pickering his chance to question his friend about Eliza. "All right, Higgins, tell me what's happened. Your whole demeanour has changed. Do you love Eliza? Have you fallen for her?"**

** "No! Yes! I don't know! I'm so confused!" Henry says putting his head in his hands.**

** "I can see that Higgins, but that is not like you. You're usually so level-headed. What happened?" Colonel Pickering asks again.**

** "I fell in love with her last night. Not at the ball, but after when I came downstairs to collect my slippers and she admitted she was scared about leaving. She seemed so vulnerable, but then she cut me to the heart when she returned that ring and I threw it at her. I started falling for her in Brighton. That's why I bought her the ring, but I was too stupid to recognize it at the time. She made me regain my humanity something I'd denied myself for years. She helped me learn more about myself. She is my world and when I told her I couldn't do without her I meant it in more ways than I was telling her. I can't believe this is happening to me at this time in my life or at all truth be told. Love wasn't in my plans for life and I'm now finding myself more than willing to include Eliza in my life plans. What am I going to do? This is not my area of expertise after all." Henry says as he paces up and down the sitting room.**

** "You're asking the wrong person, Higgins. I know nothing about matters of the heart." Pickering says watching Higgins incredulously.**

** "Surely you were in love once Pickering. Give me some tips. How do I win Eliza over? I'm not exactly her favourite person." Higgins says as he slumps into a chair.**

** "I was in love once, but I never told her. I'm useless in this matter, Higgins. Are you sure you want to win Eliza over? You told me you weren't the marrying type and now you're accepting this whole-heartedly. Your mother will be happy though." Pickering says teasingly.**

** "Oh god don't you dare tell her when we go to that party tomorrow night. She'll never let me live it down. She predicted this would happen. I hate it when she gloats and when she's right." Henry says as he runs his hands over his face.**

** "You'd better pull yourself together before dinner, Higgins, or Eliza will know something's bothering you. She knows you too well. I won't tell your mother until we know whether this is going to work or not." Pickering says trying to make Higgins see sense. He's clearly not seeing any sense at the moment.**

** "I've got some work to do before I tell my mother anything. I've got to get Eliza to see me as something more than her teacher. I might be a tough sell; after all she knows everything about me." Henry says as he pours himself a glass of port.**

** "She doesn't know you love her. She was flirting with you earlier you know." Pickering says piquing Higgins' interest.**

** "We didn't teach her how to flirt! Where did she learn to flirt? I bet my mother taught her what to do." Henry says as he savours his port and swirls it across his tongue. He needs the reality of a drink. He's never really understood women.**

** "Some things don't need to be taught. Women seem to know inherently how to flirt." Pickering says knowingly.**

** "When was she flirting with me?" Higgins asks his mind finally registering what Pickering said about Eliza flirting with him. He's not picking up on things as quickly as usual.**

** "She was flirting with you when she was kneeling by your chair. The only other time she was ever that close to you was when the two of you were dancing. She was totally oblivious to me in those moments. She was totally enthralled with you. She loves you, Higgins, I'm sure of it. Make your move." Pickering says making Higgins very nervous.**


	3. Dinner

**Eliza walks into the sitting room and says, "Dinner's ready gentlemen. Come and join me in the dining room when you're ready."**

** Henry jumps up and asks, "Can I walk you to dinner, Eliza? It would be my pleasure."**

** "That would be lovely, professor, thank you. It's lovely to be back." Eliza says as she takes his arm.**

** "Please call me Henry, Eliza. I'm not your professor anymore. I'm your friend now; at least I hope I am." Henry says looking down at Eliza tenderly.**

** "Of course you're my friend, Henry, but I hope we'll become even friendlier. If this is your friendly I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies." Eliza says teasing Henry in good fun.**

** "Oh ho, you've become much cheekier and more opinionated since you left and then came back. I like this side of you. You've become an independent woman. It's a wonderful step." Henry says as he pulls Eliza's chair out for her.**

** "I like this side of you too. You've become much more gentlemanly and friendly. If I didn't know you better I'd say you'd fallen in love, but you swore that would never happen, so I must be wrong." Eliza says smirking cheekily.**

** Henry noticeably blushes as Eliza speaks and has to forcibly swallow before he says, "Don't be ridiculous, Eliza. Love is a game for younger men than me."**

** "You're not that old, Henry. I'm sure there's a woman somewhere who could love you." Eliza says as she slowly chews her steak. If only you knew that woman is me she thought.**

** "She's right you know, Higgins. You're quite handsome and if you maintain this personality shift you could be quite attractive so long as you keep your tongue in check." Pickering says trying to get Eliza to agree with him.**


	4. Two Confessions

"**Do you think I'm handsome, Eliza?" Henry asks as he stands in front of the mirror in the sitting room after dinner and straightens his tie.**

** "Yes, Henry, I do think you're handsome, but that's not the most important quality. Now, are you having tea, Colonel, Henry?" Eliza asks, quickly changing the subject, sitting down and pouring herself a cup of tea.**

** "No thank you, Eliza. It's been an eventful day and I'm rather tired." Pickering says as he walks to the door and winks at Higgins on his way out. He knows Higgins has to make his move tonight.  
**

** "I'll have tea, thank you, Eliza." Henry says coming to sit next to her. He's trying to be subtle for the time being.  
**

** Eliza automatically mixes Henry's tea just the way he likes it. She's been doing it for so long it's second nature. "Would you like a biscuit, Henry?" Eliza asks as she passes him the plate.**

** "Thank you, Eliza. You've been very polite since you came back. What do you want?" Henry asks suspiciously.**

** "Nothing, Henry. I'm happy now. I'm not entitled to anything else. I'll be content like this." Eliza says as she sips her tea.**

** "You're entitled to be loved, Eliza. You deserve to be loved by someone who appreciates what you've done." Henry says as he slips his hand under Eliza's chin and tips her head up to look at him.**

** "What are you saying Henry? You've never spoken like this before. Is there something I should know?" Eliza asks as she places one hand on his knee. She's confused by his words.  
**

** Henry sighs. He doesn't want to tell Eliza the truth quite yet, but thinks now is as good a time as any since he doesn't think he's really going to get another opportunity if he doesn't confess right now. He takes a deep breath and says to Eliza, "I've fallen in love with you, Eliza. It didn't just start yesterday. It started when we danced right here in this room and on the trip to Brighton. You're enchanting, Eliza. I hope you accept me and allow me to court you because I can't do without you."**

** Eliza sighs happily. This is what she's waited for. "You won't have to do without me, Henry. I want you to court me. I've fallen in love with you. I can't do without you. You've changed everything for me including my impression of love. Thank you, you've made me believe that I'm worth it." She kisses him on the cheek as she finishes speaking.**

** Henry puts his hands on Eliza's upper arms, pulls her close, and kisses Eliza on the end of her nose. Eliza runs her fingertips down the side of Henry's face. Henry takes her hair pins out and lets her long, chestnut brown hair fall gently over his fingers. He immediately notices the way having her hair down softens Eliza's face.**

** "Oh Eliza how I've longed to hear you say that. I've only just realized it, but I love hearing that from you." Henry says as he places his hand flat on Eliza's cheek.**

** "Now, Henry, don't change too much. I fell in love with you as you are. I don't want a Freddy Enysford-Hill type. I want you. Freddy Enysford-Hill is far too sappy and not independent enough." Eliza says as she reaches for Henry's hand and holds it gently.**

** "Oh, Eliza, you are darling. I won't ever be like Freddy: that I can guarantee. Freddy's a fool. Do you think he'll be terribly angry when you tell him that we're courting?" Henry asks as he slips his arm around Eliza's tiny waist, pulls her close, and Eliza lays her head on Henry's shoulder.**

** "I'd think that he'd appreciate not having to deal with such a strong-willed woman. I think I scared him slightly last night. He didn't know how to handle me." Eliza says as she drops her arm around Henry's waist and cuddles closer to him.**

** "Last night? When did you see Freddy last night?" Henry asks stroking Eliza's hair.**

** "When I left here last night Freddy was standing on the street corner and I needed reassuring and he was willing to help me. He went with me last night back to my old neighbourhood, but nobody recognized me except for my dad who got married this morning. I realized I could never go back there, but this morning I wasn't sure where I could go. Your mother was so kind to me and then when you came to see me I knew instantly where I belonged. I should have told you when I came back, I'm sorry." Eliza says as she places one hand on Henry's chest.**

** "You didn't have to tell me anything, Eliza. I trust you, besides I know now that Freddy's not a threat. The only thing that will worry me now is your temper and mine." Henry says calmly.**


	5. Good Night Mrs Pearce!

"**Excuse me, sir. Do you and Eliza need anything else before I retire for the night?" Mrs. Pierce asks as she enters the sitting room. She doesn't really want to interrupt, but she does want to know what's going on.  
**

** For the first time in Henry's life he isn't embarrassed to be seen holding a woman probably because it's not his mother catching him this time. "I don't think there's anything else for tonight, Mrs. Pierce. Do you Eliza?" Henry asks gently. Eliza merely shakes her head. She's too comfortable to speak. "Thank you, Mrs. Pierce."**

** "Are you all right, sir?" Mrs. Pierce asks as she looks at her boss in a whole new way. He's not usually so emotional.  
**

** "Yes, Mrs. Pierce, I'm fine. I'm better than I have been ever." Henry says as Eliza ruffles his hair.**

** Mrs. Pierce smiles as she leaves the room. She could see this coming for a while. She pushes the door open in the kitchen and says, "Don't interrupt the professor and Eliza. The professor said that they won't need anything else this evening so we can all head to bed early." She doesn't want to tell the staff anything else.  
**

** "Yes, Mrs. Pierce." The head footman says.**

** Mrs. Pierce walks up the stairs and knocks on Colonel Pickering's bedroom door. Colonel Pickering opens the door wearing his navy blue dressing gown. "I hope I didn't wake you sir." Mrs Pierce says quietly. She doesn't want Professor Higgins to know she's here.  
**

** "Not at all, Mrs. Pierce. Is something wrong?" Colonel Pickering asks as he yawns. It's rare for Mrs. Pierce to come and see him instead of Higgins.  
**

** "No, sir, not at all. I know that you left the room on purpose to allow the professor and Eliza to cultivate their relationship. I thought I should let you know that they're sitting in the sitting room cuddling together. They look very happy together. He sent us to bed for the evening." Mrs. Pierce smiles knowingly.  
**

** "That's very good news, Mrs. Pierce. I think that Eliza will be a very good influence on Higgins. She should be able to keep him in check a little, too. Thank you, Mrs. Pierce." Colonel Pickering says smiling at her. He quite likes Mrs Pierce. She's a gentle, kind woman with an easy way about her and she always knows what's going on in the house which makes her a good source of information.  
**

** "You're welcome, sir. Enjoy the rest of your night, Colonel." Mrs. Pierce says as she walks to her bedroom.**

** Colonel Pickering stands in the doorway of his bedroom with a giddy grin on his face. Suddenly he hears Eliza giggle downstairs. Pickering feels as if he's listening in on something he shouldn't. Pickering enters his bedroom, shuts the door, and picks up a book knowing that Henry would be coming up to talk to him before the end of the evening though he's not sure when the end of the evening will be.**


	6. Telling Pickering

**Meanwhile, downstairs, Eliza and Henry are enjoying a glass of port and each others' company. Suddenly, Eliza yawns widely and tries to cover it up. She doesn't want Henry to send her to bed. "Eliza, you look exhausted and I'm more than a little tired. Why don't I walk you to your room? We both look like we need some sleep before we see mother tomorrow."**

** "You're right; I do need to go to bed. The last thirty-six hours have been exhausting." Eliza says as she sits up. She's upset with herself for ever arguing with Henry last night and then storming out like a child.  
**

** Henry stands up and reaches his hand out for Eliza to hold. Eliza weaves her fingers in between Henry's as they walk out of the sitting room. The couple carefully climb the stairs. Eliza's climbing the stairs slower than usual for fear of tripping on her full-length skirt which is easier to do when one is tired and a little tipsy. Henry patiently waits for Eliza and doesn't rush her. They arrive at her bedroom door and Henry bends down to kiss Eliza goodnight on the cheek, but just as Henry is about to kiss her Eliza turns her head far enough that Henry kisses her lips instead of her cheek. "I've been waiting for you to do that all night, but since you weren't about to I decided to take the initiative." Eliza says cheekily.**

** "I didn't know you wanted me to kiss you on the lips. It was a lovely experience though. I was trying to be a gentleman." Henry says quietly as he begins to walk away. "Good night, Eliza." **

** Eliza grabs Henry's hand and pulls him back to her. She gives him a tight hug and a peck on the cheek. "Good night, Henry." She says so sweetly that it makes Henry blush. He's not used to being treated with such kindness. She opens the door to her bedroom and goes in and just before she shuts it turns back towards Henry and blows him a kiss.**

** Henry walks absentmindedly towards his bedroom with his hands in his pockets. He smiles as he thinks about the changes in his life today: all good ones in his opinion. He stops short in front of Colonel Pickering's door. He probably wants to know what has happened tonight Henry thinks. He knocks quietly on Pickering's door trying not to alert Eliza to the fact that he's not going straight to bed. "Pickering are you still awake?" Higgins whispers through the door.**

** "I thought you were never coming to bed." Pickering teases as he opens the door. "You and Eliza were alone together for a long time, which you better hope your mother never finds out about. What happened?" He asks as he ushers Higgins in.**

** "We were alone for a long time. It was wonderful. She's so loving, Pickering, I don't know how I didn't see it before. I wish I'd been more sensitive to her before. Do you have any brandy or port? We should celebrate." Higgins says as he finally flops into a chair.**

** "Not here, but I can run and grab some. A stiff drink might bring you back down to earth a little." Pickering says as he opens his bedroom door. He hasn't recognized that Henry already isn't sober.  
**

** "All right, see you in a moment." Henry says distractedly as he leans back in his chair and begins tracing the patterns on the ceiling with his finger. He soon realizes he's already had a stiff drink or two tonight and being hung over tomorrow probably isn't the best plan since he has to see his mother.**

** Pickering smiles as he watches his friend and quickly walks down the stairs and collects the bottle of brandy from the piano downstairs. He's almost afraid to leave his friend alone; he's never seen Higgins like this and it's a little worrying. Pickering tries carrying the decanter and two glasses, but finds he lacks the coordination. He decides to just bring the whole tray to prevent him from waking anyone up when he inevitably drops something. "Here we are Higgins." Pickering says as he enters his bedroom again. "Would you like a double? I brought tumblers instead of glasses."**

** "Oh, at least a double. We're celebrating, but we'll start with a double." Higgins says as he gleefully clasps his hands together.**

** "Higgins, you are far too happy about this for my liking. What happened down there?" Pickering asks looking at his friend suspiciously as he passes Higgins his glass of brandy.**

** "Eliza kissed me." Higgins says dreamily as he drinks his brandy. He's not even looking at Pickering. It's as if they're not even in the same room.  
**

** "Where did she kiss you?" Pickering asks. Normally he wouldn't be so intrusive, but he needs to know. There are boundaries and propriety does still need to be observed, especially since his mother is so old fashioned.  
**

** "Well, I kissed her on the cheek, and then when I walked her to her bedroom she kissed me on the lips." Higgins says smiling over the rim of his tumbler.**

** "Higgins that is no way to start a relationship! You better not do that at your mother's tomorrow; she'll have a fit! Where is your propriety?" Pickering exclaims trying to keep his voice down.**

** "She started it. I was trying to be a perfect gentleman and she turned her head at the last possible second, but you're right Eliza and I must be on our very best behaviour tomorrow or mother will know something is up. She's been trying to get me to marry for years. She'll be merciless if she finds out I'm in a relationship." Henry says as he pours himself another glass of brandy. He looks at his full glass and says, "No, I better not have more, the last thing I need is a hangover when I visit mother. She's bad enough when I don't have a hangover. I'm off to bed Pickering I'll see you in the morning."**

** "Good night, Higgins. For heaven's sake don't stay up too long or Eliza will fuss and if you think that mothers who fuss are bad just wait until your girlfriend starts fussing over you. The only time it's nice is when you're sick." Pickering says trying to stem the high tide that Higgins is riding. There will be an eventual thud.  
**

** "Thank you for the advice, Pickering, but I'm not sure I could sleep now even if I wanted to. I'm far too excited." Higgins says as he walks out of the room and begins the climb to his bedroom. He doesn't even feel as if his feet are on the floor. He feels like he's soaring. **

** Pickering shakes his head as he watches his good friend leave the room. He's glad that Higgins is happy, but if he's going to be behaving like this someone will certainly notice the change. Higgins is notorious for how anti-social he can be and if that changes too drastically someone will notice. Eliza will probably say something similar in the morning, at least Pickering hopes she will. If she's sensible she will. Someone has to be sensible and right now that's not Higgins which is not at all like him.  
**


	7. Breakfast Conversation

**Higgins falls asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in years. His, for once, pleasant dreams are all about Eliza and how happy she's made him. Eliza has a terrible time trying to fall asleep. The events of the night have surprised her immensely.**

** Eliza climbs slowly out of bed in the morning, but quickly pulls her feet back as they hit the icy floor. She pulls her slippers closer to the bed and slips her feet into them. She goes to her wardrobe and pulls out a dress for the day. She also looks for a dress to wear to Henry's mother's party that night. Eliza quickly slips her nightgown off and slips her day dress on trying not to get too chilly. Eliza doesn't want help from any of Henry's servants to get dressed or do her hair this morning. She sweeps her hair up and off her face, into a French twist. She slips a pair of shoes on and goes to the door. She opens the door and steps out. She looks towards Henry's room and smiles. She still has moments when she thinks she imagined the whole thing, but she knows that isn't so. She knows that Colonel Pickering is probably already up and so she travels quickly down the stairs to the sitting room. Colonel Pickering is enjoying a hot cup of tea. "Good morning, Colonel." Eliza says cordially as she pours herself a cup of tea as well.**

** "Good morning, Eliza. Did everything go alright last night after Mrs Pearce and I left?" Colonel Pickering asks as his sips his tea.**

** "Yes, everything went fine as you well know because Henry came and talked to you last night. He was very sweet and attentive. I never thought we could be this way." Eliza says as she sets her tea cup down.**

** "You're quite right; I did know exactly what happened last night. I just have one question: how are you going to prevent Mrs. Higgins from finding out exactly what happened last night? Higgins is so changed that his mother is sure to pick up on it." Colonel Pickering asks quietly. It's a serious question.**

** "He'll just have to be careful. We certainly can't mention last night to her or next thing we know she'll be planning our wedding." Eliza says as she sips her tea.**

** "You're quite right, Eliza, we can't mention last night in front of mother or she'll have us getting married before the year is out." Higgins says as he enters the room and pours himself a cup of tea.**

** "Is that such a repulsive thought, Henry? I wouldn't have thought after last night that getting married wouldn't be on the agenda." Eliza says teasing Henry. She knows he'll marry her eventually.**

** "That's true, Eliza, and you're quite right, I wouldn't mind marrying you, but I want it to be on our terms, not my mother's. Do you understand?" Henry asks as he sits next to Eliza. Colonel Pickering feels awkward sitting there listening to them. This should be a personal conversation between the two of them. "Pickering, we're not making you feel uncomfortable, are we?"**

** "Just slightly, but I asked first so I suppose I deserve it. I had to go and ask something which is not actually my business. This is something for the two of you to work out. I'm glad the two of you are happy though." Colonel Pickering says chuckling.**

** "Now you've both made me nervous about tonight. I don't want to say something wrong and give everything away. Your mother can be very persuasive, Henry." Eliza whines.**

** "You're right. She is very persuasive. You just have to make sure that you don't end up alone with her and that your behaviour doesn't give us away. Make all your expressions towards me as neutral and normal as possible." Henry concedes this is not going to be easy.**

** "I'd be more concerned about your behaviour, Higgins. You're like a completely different person this morning. Mothers always know when something has changed. Maybe you should just bite the bullet and tell her." Pickering suggests.**

** "I'm not telling her today. We'll just have to wait. Just don't let her drag the information out of you, Pickering. I know there's something between my mother and you, but don't let her use her feminine wiles to persuade you to tell her anything." Higgins says firmly. Pickering has been trying to hide his relationship with Higgins' mother from Higgins for ages, but it didn't work very well.**

** "Higgins that is a very heavy accusation you're laying at my feet. I would never deny certain things, but your friendship is important. I would never betray it, even to a woman as lovely as your mother." Pickering promises. "I'm also not sure what you're talking about. There's nothing going on between your mother and I"**

** "You don't have to deny it, Pickering. This is all making my head ache. I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's too much thinking this early, especially with all the drinking I did last night." Higgins grumbles.**

** "Oh Henry, I wondered how much sleep you'd actually gotten last night when you came in. Are you all right? You should know by now that you can't drink that much at once." Eliza asks gently as she kisses his cheek.**

** "I'm fine, although I could do without this headache. I'll be miserable at mother's party if I'm still feeling like this." Henry admits.**

** "Mrs Pearce, can you bring him some headache tablets please. He'll be an absolute bear at his mother's party if we don't get this headache to go away."**

** "Miss Eliza, it's only a suggestion, but if you don't want his mother to know about your relationship maybe you should leave him with his headache. He'll be more like his old self that way." **

** Higgins groans. He already knows it's a sound plan. "Mrs Pearce, you are a genius! That's a perfect idea! You're quite right! If he's in pain he's much more likely to be more similar to his old self. He'll be much more anti-social and curmudgeonly." Pickering contemplates the idea carefully.**

** "Thank you, sir." **

** "I'm sorry, Henry. If you don't want us to be discovered you'll just have to suffer with this headache for today. It's a brave sacrifice to make."**


End file.
